Lost in Time
by Pip0937
Summary: What were to happen if Hermione suddenly found herself trapped in Camelot with one of the single most important figures in Magical history and she has to help him along his path to destiny? Will the young witch find her way home or will she find love? Rated T until I decided if it's going to change.


Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for any of the characters or settings used. I can only lay claim to the plot I have devised and that alone. All rights are reserved by the relevant copyright owners.

Merlin was not exactly having the best of days when the strange woman landed smack bang on top of his lap causing the chair he had perched himself on to collapse under the sudden extra weight, he'd just finished helping Arthur at the training ground and was knackered and waiting for Gaius to bring in whatever he'd made for lunch but now he had this mysterious woman to deal with. Sometimes Merlin wondered if he would ever get a break from the drama that seems to spread like a plague here in Camelot. Never mind that there hasn't been a day in which something went down, today's dilemma however took the cake for strangeness. After not seeing any movement from the new oddity in town Merlin decided the best thing to do was to move her to the cot so that Gaius could take a look at her when he came back. Once he'd managed to nudge her off him carefully he picked up the now obviously unconscious woman and placed her gently down, it was at this moment Gaius finally arrived.

"Dear gods Merlin what on Earth have you done to the poor female?" The elder man exclaimed with a slight grin as he poked fun at his ward which earned him a scowl and a cushion thrown at him (which not all that surprisingly missed the intended target). "I didn't harm her Gaius; she just sort of fell out of the air and landed on top of me as I sat down. The chair didn't survive the ordeal but if I can't fix it I will replace it." The young warlock went on to explain. Gaius however seeing the look on Merlins face believed him, the boy seldom lied and especially not where magic could be involved at least not since he helped when he shouldn't have to get to the dragons egg.

"Alright Merlin I believe you but while I look over our mystery patient I need you to go and find Gwen. I have a feeling that having a female around would make the young woman more comfortable when she finally awakens but also see if you can't get Gwen to lend one of her dresses. This woman wears very peculiar clothing." Once Gaius finished talking Merlin headed straight out to get Gwen and to let his Uncle work in peace. He found her where she usually was; with Arthur. She had started to take over Merlin's duty of bring the new King his lunch which Merlin was all too happy to allow her to do, it meant he had more time to savour his.

"Merlin what on Earth are you doing barging in her like this? I thought I relieved you for the time being so I could enjoy my lunch in peace." The young King was stressing the last part and normally Merlin would quip the royal with a snarky remark but he really just needed to grab Gwen and not worry about the loaf currently stuffing his face with roasted ham and wine. So he grabbed Gwen gently by the hand and led her to the side so he could talk to her privately; he really didn't need to bring Arthur into it just now. In due time yes but right now the mystery woman just needed some rest and not to be bombarded with people.

"Gaius sent me to grab you, a woman in odd clothing suddenly appeared in our chambers and he thinks that when she wakes up some female company might help her relax. Oh and he wants to know if you might lend her one of your dresses? You'll understand when you see what she has got on." Merlin was looking at her with a concerned look, hoping she would be the Gwen everyone (especially King Arthur of pompous land) knows and cares about. She in turn nodded her head and went over to Arthur to tell her she was needed elsewhere and the two of them first set off for her home in the village so that she could get a gown and then they arrived back at Gaius's chambers in time for the young woman to wake from her slumber.

The woman in question waking from her unconscious state was one Hermione Jean Granger, how she'd managed to be thrown back in time to Camelot was a mystery she was going to try all her might to solve. She slowly sat up on the cot she had been slumbering in and took a survey of her surroundings. It seemed to be much like the potions room at Hogwarts; there were labelled jars on every shelf which were dark and faded with age, there were books strewn about and left lying all over the place in odd positions and some were still open to passages. It was then that Hermione took notice of the people standing off to the side looking at her in wonder, the first though Hermione had was that the older man's aura reminded her of Dumbledore in the way he seemed to feel like a figure of wisdom.

Hermione then felt like her head was being squeezed so she winced and went to lay back down, noticing this the old man decided to make his presence known so he could help her. "Hello there, my name is Gaius, my young ward here was the one who found you, or rather you found him – he said you fell from nowhere and landed right on top of him. You were unconscious so he placed you on the cot and I had a look over you to make sure no harmful damage was done but I must ask for it seems quite the obvious question; who are you?" She looked at him to see concern in his aged eyes and she smiled, it had been some time since she felt so comfortable around someone of authority.

"My name is Hermione Granger, if you're wondering how exactly I came to be on top of your ward from above to that I am as clueless as you yourself. All I remember was being at my school and then all of a sudden I was falling through the air to blackness." At the sound of her own voice she winced again causing the Gaius to search through his many bottles until he found the right one and handed it to her.

"It is for head injuries, I fear you have banged up your skull a bit in your fall causing some mild yet sharp headaches and tenderness to the skull. This alleviates the pain enough that you can go about your daily business." He said as she took a sip and then handed it back to him, "You're quite lucky that that was all you received, from what I can tell you are in perfect health. I have a friend here to help you out in terms of clothing, as I am sure you can tell from a glance you're wearing quite an odd getup. Indeed not one people around here are used to seeing so I shall take my lunch with my ward in the courtyard while she helps you out." And with that Gaius grabbed the plates he had carried in earlier and he made his way out of the chambers with the young man close on his heels.

"Hello there I am Guinevere; my friends call me Gwen though. Gaius asked if you might borrow one of my gowns which I have here with me, all of this must be so strange to you. I can't imagine waking up in a place you don't know surrounded by strangers. If you would like I could help you put the gown on, from what you are wearing I think you are not used to our style of dressing." Gwen said as she helped Hermione stand up from the cot. Hermione could tell that Gwen was a calm spirit and that she would become a close friend while she was here; wherever here was exactly.


End file.
